Hey Hyung Saranghae
by Kyuchul
Summary: Setelah SS3 di Taiwan , Kyuhyun maknae yang sangat jahil tiba -tiba menjadi pendiam ...Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? KYUCHUL / SICHUL / KYUMIN / Author : Saya sendiri :) Tolong Reviewnya please :'(
1. Chapter 1

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun ( Namja )

Kim Heechul (Namja)

Choi Siwon (Namja)

Other cast

**_Kau tak pernah melihat ke arahku _**

**_Kau tak pernah menganggapku_**

**_Kehadiranku seakan tak ada di matamu_**

**_Dan apakah kau tahu ? Bahwa aku..._**

**_Mencintaimu..._**

**_-Cho Kyuhyun-_**

KYUHYUN POV

Namaku Cho Kyuhyun, kata orang aku adalah seorang namja yang dilahirkan dengan keberuntungan. Mereka mengatakan itu bukan tanpa alasan. Satu-satunya alasan mereka adalah karena aku salah satu member boyband yang sedang heboh dan memiliki banyak fans...Yap aku salah satu member Super Junior.

Hari ini Jadwal Super Junior memang sangat sibuk. Bahkan sekarang kami masih ada di Taiwan. Karena beberapa jam yang lalu kami baru saja menyelesaikan Super Show 3 di Taiwan.

Melelahkan?sudah pasti sangat melelahkan. Menyenangkan?Tentu saja menyenangkan, apalagi jika melihat ELF yang begitu bersemangat dan atntusias. Itu membuatku sangat senang hahahhah.

Jam 20.00

"Kyu" Kudengar suara Minnie Hyung memanggilku manja.

"Wae hyung?"

" Kau baik-baik saja kan ? Apa da yang sakit? Ada yang terluka?mianhe tadi aku tak menolongmu, aku terlalu kaget mendengar suara saat aku melihat kebelakang kau sudah jatuh" jelas Minnie hyung dengan nada aegyonya

"Haha aku tak apa-apa hyung,hanya sedikit nyeri di tangan dan di kakiku ... hehe ...tenang saja lagipula banyak yang menolongku tadi"

"Syukurlah...evil kesayanganku baik-baik saja" Minnie hyung memelukku erat.

"Nae...nae..." Aku membalas pelukannya

"EHEMMM" tiba-tiba suara seseorang yang berdehem mengagetkan kami dan membuat kami melepaskan pelukan kami.

"Heechul hyung" teriak Minnie hyung kaget, sedangkan aku hanya diam dan mengambil pspku untuk dimainkan.

"Hei ...jika kalian ingin bemesraan, harusnya kalian lihat tempat dulu... " Kata heechul dengan nada yang kesal

"Anu hyung... Aku hanya khawatir pada evilku , aku takut kejadian saat dia jatuh di atas panggung tadi menyebabkan luka yang serius" Jelas Minnie hyung manja

"Tidak akan, dia itu evil pasti dia baik-baik saja"

"Jelas saja kau berkata seperti itu, karena kau sama sekali tak menolongku, bahkan melihatku... Cih ...menyebalkan" Aku terus memainkan PSPku dengan kesal.

PLETAK

"Aww" ringisku saat tiba-tiba ada yang menjitak kepalaku.

"Aku ini hyungmu ... Jadi kau harus memanggilku hyung, Sungmin saja tadi kau panggil hyung, sedangkan aku ? Dasar tak sopan" ungkap Heechul dengan nada yang kesal, sedangkan aku hanya memegangi kepalaku yang sakit , kemudian melanjutkan bermain psp.

"Terserah aku kan… mau memanggilmu apa "

"Yack ... Cho Kyuhyun sopanlah sedikit" kata Heechul dengan nada tinggi

"Aisshhhh... Sudahlah .. Aku sedang malas bertengkar denganmu" Aku bangkit dari dudukku dan meninggalkan Heechul dan Minnie hyung.

AUTHOR POV

Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalakan Sungmin dan Heechul di ruang tengah.

"Dia itu kenapa sih?" Tanya Heechul kesal

"Mungkin Kyuhyun sedang lelah hyung, jadi dia sedang malas bertengkar dengan hyung" jelas Sungmin

"Entahlah, tapi apa mungkin dia marah? Karena saat dia jatuh tadi aku hanya melihatnya dari depan, tidak melihat keadaannya seperti yang lain" kata Heechul lirih

" Ani ... Aku juga tak melihatnya... Pasti bukan karena itu" Sungmin menenangkan Heechul

" Semoga saja, oh ya Minnie aku mau pergi sebentar bersama Siwon dan Donghae. Aku ingin membeli hadiah untuk keluargaku. Sekalian aku ingin jalan-jalan di Taiwan " Heechul tersenyum pada Minnie.

"Nae, hati-hati hyung" Minnie tersenyum.

Heechul berjalan ke pintu keluar hotel namun langkahnya terhenti saat tubuhnya yang ramping itu menabrak seseorang.

" Awww... Appo" Heechul memegangi hidungnya yang sakit

"Aishh ... Jalan itu hati-hati dasar pabbo " terdengar suara bass dari orang yang menabrak Heechul, Heechul mendongkakan kepalanya . Dan wajahnya langsung kesal saat mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun yang menabraknya.

"Yack Cho Kyuhyun sopanlah sedikit, kau sudah menabrakku dan sekarang kau tak sopan lagi padaku " teriak Heechul kesal

"Memangnya ada urusannya denganmu eoh ? "

"Kau itu kenapa sih Kyu ? Apa aku punya salah padamu,?"

"Ani... Sudahlah lupakan, kau mau kemana?"

"Memangnya ada urusannya denganmu?" Heechul mebalikan kata-kata Kyuhyun

"Hah...terserahlah, aku memang tak pernah berepengaruh untukmu" jawab Kyuhy un pasrah dan hendak pergi

"Heh... Kau mau kemana ? Kau marah? Aku hanya akan pergi bersama Siwon dan Donghae" Kata-kata Heechul membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hmmmm ..." Jawab Kyuhyun tak membalikan tubuhnya dan kemudian berjalan kembali.

"Yack Kim Kyu , kau kenapa kau ma..." "Hyung ayo cepat kita pergi" Kata-kata Heechul terpotong oleh tarikan tangan Siwon.

Keesokan harinya

Para member super Junior bangun pagi-pagi sekali, kerena hari ini mereka akan pulang ke Korea. Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih tertidur di tempat tidurnya , walaupun barang-barangnya sudah rapi .

"Dimana Kyuhyun?" Tanya Leeteuk pada Sungmin

"Dia masih tidur hyung " Jawab Sungmin

"Mwo ... Dia masih tidur? Apa dia tak tahu sekarang kita harus pulang ke korea, apa dia mau ketinggalan pesawat eoh?" tanya Leeteuk kesal

"Anu hyung tadi dia bangun duluan, mandi , membereskan barang-barangnya…namun dia tidur lagi "

"Aissshhh…kalau begitu bangunkan dia" perintah Leeteuk

"Tapi tadi aku sudah membangunkannya, dan dia tak bangun " Jelas Sungmin

"Aishhhh….aku jadi iri dengan boyband lain, aku melihat maknae mereka itu sangat imut dan penurut, sedangkan SuJu asataga…maknae macam apa dia" Ujar Leeteuk frustasi

"Hah…aku mendengarnya hyung …tak usah seperti itu, aku hanya lelah …sudahlah ayo kita berangkat ke bandara" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba muncul di tengah-tengah keriubutan . Dan membuat semua member diam, dan langsung mengikuti Kyuhyun yang berjalan keluar hotel.

Setengah jam kemudian mereka sampai di bandara, mereka masuk ke dalam pesawat.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk bersebelahan, di depan mereka ada Heechul dan Leeteuk yang duduk bersebelahan.

"Kyu….apa kau sakit?dari tadi kau diam saja, seperti bukan Cho Kyuhyun saja" Kata Sungmin

"Hmm…aku hanya sedang malas hyung…hehehehhe…" Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya

"Kau mau kemana Kyu?" tanya Sungmin sedikit panik

"ke kamar mandi hyung…astaga tak perlu sepanik itu, apa hyung mau ikut juga?"goda Kyuhyun

"Ah …ani…apaan sih kau itu…cepat jangan lama-lama" Wajah Sungmin berubah merah

"Aku tak akan lama kok hyung, kau takut sekali ya aku meninggalkanmu hahahaahahahahh….hyungku yang satu ini manja sekali" Kyuhyun menggoda Sungmin dan mencubit pipi Sungmin gemas

"EHEMMMMMMMMMMMMM" tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Heechul.

"Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin

"kalian tak tahu tempat ya, apa tak cukup bemesraan di hotel…astaga Kyumin couple memang tak bisa di pisahkan ya " Heechul memutar kedua bola matanya

"kau kenapa hyung? Bahkan Leeteuk hyung saja tak berkomentar" Kyuhyun menatap Heechul malas

"Aishhh…aku hanya terganggu dasar pabbo…eh tunggu , tadi kau memanggilku hyung…huaaaa…kemajuan yang sangat pesat" Heechul menatap Kyuhyun bahagia

"Aku hanya lelah bertengkar denganmu….kau terganggu? Hah….. kau dengan si kuda itu saja sering bemesraan aku tak pernah merasa terganggu" Jawab Kyuhyun sebelum dia berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Eh..tunggu Kyu" Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar panggilan Heechul

"Apa lagi hyung?"

"Kau marah?" Kata Heechul pelan

"Untuk apa aku marah? Astaga aku hanya lelah…itu saja"

"Oh…hhehehehe …kalau begitu saat sampai di Korea nanti kita bertanding starcraft ya?" Kata Heechul semangat

"Hmmm…tak bisa hyung, aku ada janji dengan Changmin nanti , setelah itu aku ada janji dengan Sungmin hyung"

"Aishhh…bisakah kau membatalkannya? Sekarang dan besok aku sedang tidak ada jadwal…aku ingin main starcraft" Heechul memanyunkan bibirnya

"Mianhe hyung aku tak bisa…hehhhehee, bukankah Siwon hyung besok juga tak ada jadwal. Jadi kau bisa bermain bersamanya "

"Aishhh…tapi kan kalo masalah starcraft kau jagonya…hah sudahlah terserah" Heechul memanyunkan bibirnya

"Gomawo hyung" Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu kembali berjalan menuju kamar mandi

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Hyung! Saranghae**

**( CHAPTER 2 )**

_**Hyung lihatlah ke arahku…**_

_**Walaupun sekejap tataplah aku…**_

_**Dan saat kau menatapku akan kukatakan…**_

_**Bahwa aku mencintaimu …**_

HEECHUL POV

Jam menunjukkan pukul 12.00 dan kami baru saja sampai Korea. Dan kini kami sedang ada di Dorm, dan kalian tahu? Baru saja sampai Korea member yang lain sudah sibuk dengan schedulenya masing-masing. Sedangkan aku…hah yang ku lakukan disini sekarang hanya diam melihat member yang lain satu persatu pergi. Tunggu…kurasa tak semuanya pergi, karena aku masih melihat sosok si evil maknae di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Yack Kim Kyu.." Teriakku

"Waeyo hyung?" Kurasa dia malas menjawab pertanyaanku. Hah…menyebalkan….

"Kau bilang … setelah sampai korea kau mau menemui changmin?" tanyaku

"Memang" jawabnya singkat

"Lalu…kenapa kau belum pergi juga eoh?" tanyaku kesal

"Hyung kau itu kenapa sih ? cerewet sekali …. Aku memang mau bertemu changmin, tapi nanti sore"

"Jinja…. Kalau begitu kau bisa menemaniku bermain starcraft kan?" tanyaku semangat

" Tak bisa hyung aku lelah….aku ingin tidur" Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Aku bangkit dari dudukku karena kesal dengan Kyuhyun, aku berjalan masuk ke kamar kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Kulihat Kyuhyun sedang merebahkan diri di ranjangnya. Aku langsung berdiri didepan ranjangnya, melipat tanganku didada dan memanyunkan bibirku.

"Yack …Kim Kyu kau menyebalkan…kenapa kau tak mau menemaniku main starcraft?"

"Karena aku lelah hyung" Kyuhyun menarik selimut menutupi wajahnya

"Kyyyaaaaaaa…Kyuuuuuu temani aku, kau tahu kan siapa pun tak bisa melawan perintahku …Kyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" Aku menghentak-hentakan kakiku dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

"Aishhh…baiklah hyung …kau mau main starcraft …baiklah tak usah teriak-teriak seperti orang kemasukan setan" Kyuhyun bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan keluar kamar meningalkanku. Aku tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu. Aku pun mengikutinya keluar. Kulihat dia sudah membuka laptopnya.

"STOP"Aku mengentikan Kyuhyun saat dia hendak menyalakan laptopnya

"Apalagi sih hyung?"

"Sebenarnya aku lapar, jadi bisakah kau mengantarku membeli beberapa makanan" Kataku agak manja "ayolah Kim Heechul kenapa kau menjadi manja pada maknae evil ini"batinku

"MWO! Andweeeee…. Kalau begitu aku tidur saja …apa-apaan sih kau itu hyung" Kyuhyun bangun dari duduknya dan berniat meninggalkanku. Namun karena aku cekatan aku menahannya dengan cara menggemgam tangannya. Aku tahu ini sangat memalukan, tapi aku tak peduli.

"Waeyo hyung?" tanyanya dengan nada malas

"Kyu temani aku…aku tidak mau tahu kau harus menemaniku …" rengeku padanya

"Tidak bisa hyung…a.." "Kau itu menyebalkan jika…Sungmin atau Changmin yang mengajakmu kau tidak akan menolaknya kan?" aku memotong perkataannya

"Kau kenapa hyung?" tanyanya dingin

"Aisshh...aku hanya ingin bermain bersamamu apa tak boleh? Menyebalkan …sudahlah lebih baik aku pergi bersama Hongki" Kataku sambil bergegas keluar dari dorm

"Yack…hyung baiklah akan aku temani, kau itu menyebalkan selalu saja dengan Hongki…memangnya member super junior tak ada yang bisa di ajak jalan-jalan apa….astaga Hongki lagi Hongki lagi" Aku membalikan tubuhku dan melihat Kyuhyun sedang mengomel tak jelas. Entah sejak kapan dia terlihat sangat lucu.

AUTHOR POV

Heechul dan Kyuhyun berjalan keluar drom, namun belum sempat keluar Kyuhyun dan Heechul dikagetkan sesosok kuda yang tiba-tiba memeluk Heechul.

"Hyung …kau mau kemana dengan si evil maknae?" tanya Siwon sambil terus memeluk Heechul

" Aku ingin makan bersamanya , memangnya tak boleh ?" Heechul melepaskan pelukan Siwon

"MWO! Makan? Kalau begitu aku ikut " kata Siwon semangat

"bai…" "Hyung kau makan dengan Siwon hyung saja, aku ingin tidur"Kyuhyun memotong perkataan Heechul

"Eh…tapi aku kan mengajakmu, aku tidak mau tahu kau harus ikuttttttttttttttt" Ucap Heechul sambil memanyunkan bibirnya

"Hyung ..tapi aku.." " Tidak ada tapi-tapian…CHO KYUHYUN KAU HARUS MENEMANIKUUUUUUUUUU" Heechul memotong perkataan Kyuhyun sambil terus memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Hyung kau kenapa?apa kau sedang datang bulan ? astaga hyung jangan mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu…. Itu sangat menggodaku untuk menciummu " goda Siwon

"Yack Simba … apa-apaan kau…sekali lagi bilang seperti itu aku akan menjitak keplamu"

"Jitak saja hyung, aku sih tidak keberatan jika kau yang menjitak kepalaku" goda Siwon lagi sambil tersenyum

"Simba kau menye.."

BLAK

Kata-kata Heechul terhenti saat mendengar pintu dorm di tutup dengan keras, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun pelakunya.

"Eh…Kyu" Heechul berusaha mengejar Kyuhyun kedalam, namun niatnya terhenti oleh tarikan, tangan Siwon .

"Yack …simba apa-apaan kau"

"Sudahlah hyung, cepat ikut ….hari ini aku sedang tidak ada schedule sampai besok, jadi hari ini ayo kita kencan "

"Kya….. sejak kapan kau berani memutuskan hal seperti itu secara sepihak"

"Sudahlah hyung …aku rindu padamu" Kata Siwon sambil terus menarik tangan Heechul lembut.

Jam 19.00

Kyuhyun sedang duduk di depan tv, sambil memainkan laptopnya. Tiba-tiba kegiatannya terganggu dengan suara keras dari pintu yang terbuka.

"Yack…Choi Siwon kau itu apa-apaan ..sih menciumku seenaknya" Heechul masuk dengan kesal dan terika-teriak. Diikut Siwon di belakangnya.

"Memangnya kenapa hyung ? Jika di atas panggung kau senang saat aku melakukan skinship pada bibirmu" Kata Siwon dengan nada yang sedikit kesal

"Yack..itu kan hanya fanservice , harusnya kau mengerti"

"Tapi hyung, aku tidak ingin ku melakukan itu hanya untuk fanservice yang meneriaki SiChul … aku ingin kau melakukannya dengan hati"

"Aku tidak bisa Siwon-ah "

"Kenapa hyung?apa karena Hanggeng hyung?" tanya Siwon lirih

"hmmm…ani..hanya saja…" "maaf bisakah kalian berdua tidak membuat keributan disini?" Suara bass Kyuhyun memotong perkataan Heechul

"Eh …Kyu sejak kapan kau disini?" Tanya Heechul kaget , seolah melupakan masalahnya dengan Siwon

"Entahlah aku lupa…." Jawab Kyuhyun asal

"Yackk…kau … aku bertanya dengan benar tapi kau malah menjawab dengan seperti itu " Heechul naik darah

"Aisshh…aku dari tadi disini MENDENGARKAN semua yang kalian bicarakan, tentang skinshiplah, tentang Hanggeng hyunglah , bahkan tentang CIUMAN" Kyuhyun memberikan penekanan di beberapa kata

"mianhe Kyu " tiba-tiba saja kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Heechul dengan lirih

"Untuk apa hyung minta maaf padaku, sudahlah aku lelah ingin tidur …kalian bisa melanjutkan pembicaraan kalian" Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar isakan kecil dari mulut Heechul.

"hiks…hiksss"

"Eh…hyung kau kenapa?" Kyuhyun berubah panik

" hyung kau kenapa?" tanya Siwon sambil mengusap air mata yang jatuh dipipi Heechul

"hikss…hikss…Kyu" Heechul menepisa tangan Siwon dan tak memperdulikan Siwon

"Ah…ne , ada apa hyung, mianhe jika aku salah " Kata Kyuhyun selembut mungkin

"hiksss…kau memang salah , hiksss.. jadi sebagai hiksss…hukumanmu besok kau harus menemaniku …hiksss"

"Hyung sebenarnya aku sendiri tak tahu salah apa aku pada hyung , tapi baiklah … aku akan menerima hukumannya asal hyung jangan menangis lagi" Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut ke arah Heechul

"Janji Kyu..hikss ?"

"Hmm…aku janji Hyung" Kata Kyuhyun pasti. Heechul mengusap air matanya, dan kini muncul seringaian di wajahnya yang membuat Kyuhyun merinding.

"Kekkekeke…. Kau sudah berjanji padaku Kyu, jadi besok kau tak bisa kabur lagi… hah,,ternyata aku ini actor yang hebat ya , sampai-sampai aku bisa menipu dongsaeng yang terkenal genius ini hahahahah" Heechul tertawa puas

"Yackkkh…hyung…kau …aissh sudahlah aku mau istirahat " Kyuhyun masuk kekamarnya

"Hehehehe" Heechul hanya terkekeh melihat Kyuhyun

"Hyung… kenapa kau bersikap manja padanya?" Siwon yang merasa di acuhkan pun akhirnya buka suara

"MWOO! Siapa yang manja? Aku tidak manja, aku hanya ingin mengajaknya jalan-jalan itu saja " Ujar Heechul sedikit kaget

"Hah…..terserah saja, hyung aku pulang dulu … oh iya hyung sebelum pulang aku ingin mengatakan ini padamu" CHU Siwon mencium pipi Heechul " Saranghae hyung" Heechul hanya membatu mendapat perlakuan dan perkataan Siwon tersebut. Sedangkan Siwon langsung keluar meninggalkan dorm untuk kembali ke apartemennya.

PRANG…

Suara kaca pecah terdengar dari kamar Kyuhyun, dan itu sontak membuat Heechul buyar dari lamunannya. Heechul langsung berlari menuju Kyumin room , dan mendapati Kyuhyun sedang meninju lemari kacanya, tangan Kyuhyun mengelurkan darah yang banyak.

"Yaaccckk…Kyuuu…apa yang kau lakukan?" Heechul berlari kearah Kyuhyun, menarik lengan Kyuhyun lembut dan membawanya duduk di ranjang milik Kyuhyun. Heechul sangat panik melihat darah yang sangat banyak keluar dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu..kau tu kenapa?" tanya Heechul panik sambil mengikatkan kain seprai pada tangan Kyuhyun agar tangannya tidak begitu banyak mengeluarkan darah.

"…" Kyuhyun tidak menjawab

Setelah Heechul selesai mengikat seprai ke tangan Kyuhyun ,Heechul menatap Kyuhyun.

"Hey Kyu ? kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Heechul cemas

"Kenapa kau menolongku?" Kyuhyun malah balik bertanya dengan dingin.

"Tentu saja, karena kau dongsaengku….dasar pabbo, sudahlah jangan banyak tanya ayo kita pergi ke dokter sekarang juga" Heechul menarik lengan Kyuhyun, namun langkahnya terhenti saat Kyuhyun kembali buka suara.

"Cih…aku ini memang cuma dongsaengmu ya… bagimana jika Siwon hyung, Hanggeng hyung atau Hongki yang mengalami ini? Pasti kau akan lebih khawatir kan?" tanya Kyuhyun lirih

"Apa maksudmu Kyu? Aku tidak mengerti" Tanya Heechul datar

"Berhenti bersikap baik padaku" Kata-kata Kyuhyun terasa menusuk hati bagi Heechul

"Hmmm…baiklah aku akan berhenti bersikap baik padamu, tapi kumohon kali ini saja ijinkan aku membawamu ke dokter…Jebal" Heechul tersenyum getir ke arah Kyuhyun

"Terserah apa katamu" jawab Kyuhyun dingin

"Gomawo" Heechul menarik tangan Kyuhyun lembut dan membawanya ke rumah sakit . Mereka menuju rumah sakit dengan mobil Heechul. Heechul menyetir mobil itu, sedangkan Kyuhyun duduk di belakang Heechul, Kyuhyun menatap keluar jendela, menatap kota Seoul di tengah malam yang damai, berbeda sekali dengan kondisi hatinya sekarang yang tengah berkecamuk. "Mianhe hyung " batin Kyuhyun .

TBC ..

Gomawo yang udah comment walu dikit :'(

Saya merasa kurang beruntung sebagai author :'(


End file.
